Who am I?
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Spike takes a trip. What happens? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Who am I:

Prologue

Michaelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti made his way down the hall of SRU headquarters, Affectionately known as the barn. He was off today as was the rest of team one. They were off for a week following a bunch of high risk calls. He came in specifically to drop off some forms for the class that he was going to be teaching that winter. It was going to be a week long conference that all of the teams were taking part in at different times.

While he walked, he thought about his plans for the time off. He was heading for the open road. There was a cabin with his name on it. He wanted solitude and rest, and fishing. Something that the others on the team didn't think he enjoyed. He had given the address of the cabin to Greg, his boss, in case of emergency. He knew that Greg wouldn't give it out unless needed. He tapped on Winnie's desk.

"Hey Spike. You heading out now to where ever it is you are going?" He nodded in response to Winnie's question. She told him to have a safe trip and he left. His car was already packed and ready to go straight from the station. The snow had started to fall lightly. Spike stopped for a cup of coffee and then entered the interstate.

After a couple hours of driving, he noticed the road was getting worse. Common sense told him that he should pull over for the night until the storm passed. The illogical part of him wanted to keep going to reach his destination. It was only another 2 hours was pulled from his musings when he felt the car jerk to the side.

Suddenly he found himself spinning on the road. He automatically tried to correct his driving, but ended up in the ditch. He jerked forward when the car stopped, giving himself a grazing blow to the side of the head. His last conscious thought was there was something standing over him, something with six legs. With a soft groan he closed his eyes and slid into oblivion.

*****So what do you guys think? Don't send me hate mail for hurting Spike... I promisse I didn't hurt him too badly. =D... Please read and review... More chapters coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Who am I:

Chapter 1

Spike opened his eyes briefly some time later. He was laying on a couch or a bed of some sort. He had on different clothes than he'd had on in the car. He was sure of it, laying under a couple blankets. There was a soft glow in the room where he was. He tried to look around, but found even the simplest movements hurt like hell at that moment. He groaned softly. Instantly there was someone there running a damp cloth over his head, shushing him softly. He let his eyes close once more.

The woman, Melanie, that was sitting at his side checked his pulse, noting that it was a little stronger than the last time she had taken it. Which was good. She made a small notation and then moved to the stove to finish fixing her supper. The German Sheperd, Max, watched her from his spot next to their unexpected guest. He whined softly, thumping his tail softly before settling down again to keep watch.

She looked once more at the sleeping stranger on her bed and turned the heat down on the stove. He was cute, that was for sure. But she had made up her mind to never get involved with another guy ever again. They were more trouble than they were worth. With the obvious exception of her son. That was the only good thing that came out of her failed marriage to Winston. There were countless bad things that came out of the marriage. Hindsight was 20/20. She was wishing now that she had listened to her parents.

"I know Max. I don't know who he is either. I hope he's not wanted by the police. Or a part of the police. They aren't exactly high up on my list of favorite people right now. But I couldn't very well leave him there in that broken, freezing car. I wonder where Jamie is. He said he would be back, he just wanted to examine the guys car, and see if there was anything that could help us identify him." She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened.

"Mom. Hey mutt. I towed the guys car back here. I will take a look once the storm blows over to see if it's fixable. I didn't get a chance to go through his bag. I will do it tomorrow. How is he?" Melanie nodded and stirred the food in the skillet. She was concerned that having this young man here was going to ruin their plans of hiding, but her conscience demanded that she take the man in. She pointed at the sink, silently telling him to wash up.

"Dinner is almost ready, Set the table after you wash your hands please. He's in and out of consciousness. I will be staying up tonight to keep an eye on him. I don't know how hard he hit his head or if he has any internal injuries. I hope he wakes up soon so we can get him on his way. After we do that, I was thinking that maybe we could also move on. What do you think?" Jamie rolled his eyes at the thought. He was tired of moving around. But at least he wasn't around his father anymore.

After grace was said, they dug into their meal of tex mex skillet. Very little was said as they were both exhausted from the already long day. Melanie knew it would be a long night ahead for the young man and for her. She knew, without asking, that Jamie was going to stay up all night as well even though he needed sleep more than she did. He had a part time job so they would at least have some money coming in.

Hopefully when they were able to stop running, she would be able to get a good job to support them so he could do things that teens liked doing. She had hated uprooting him from everything familiar. Until then however, they would just have to make do with what they could acquire. She was pulled from her thoughts when Max stood up suddenly and started sniffing at the stranger. Getting up, she walked over to him.

He was mumbling in his sleep, saying things that sounded vaguely like a different language. She had hated having to undress him before putting him to bed, but he was wet and cold. He would have gotten sick otherwise. Thankfully she had remembered to grab some of Winston's clothes so she at least had some pants, and shirts to put him in. She ran her wrist over his forehead. It was still cool to the touch. No fever.

"Where? Where am I? Wha-?" He struggled to form questions and she shushed him gently. His whole body suddenly relaxed. He was out cold again. She replaced the blankets and returned to her supper. Jamie had finished his dinner and put his dish in the sink. It was his turn to do the dishes. They usually talked a little bit during and after supper. Jamie liked the close bond he felt with his mother.

"Mom? Everything's going to be ok you know. You and I are away from Dad. I have a job, at least we have some money coming in. I wish you would have been able to get your money out of the account though. You shouldn't have to live like this. When this is all over, I'm going to buy you the biggest house I can find that you like." Melanie smiled and did up the dishes before sending him to get a bath and go to bed.

A couple hours later, Jamie was in bed on the cot, sleeping soundly. Max had been let out to go the bathroom and was now sleeping at the foot of the bed the Spike was in. Melanie settled back with a book, keeping note of the time. She looked at the track phone she had purchased along the way somewhere and debated calling her best friend, Emily. That was where they were ultimately heading.

Emily lived in the United States, in Louisiana. She had always been after Melanie to come visit but Winston had always discouraged it. Melanie hadn't wanted to face the fact at first that he was trying to isolate her and have her completely dependent on him. He had already gotten her parents to keep away. That had not been easy. Melanie could handle that, though she missed her parents greatly. She could not handle what he did to-.

No. She wouldn't think about that tonight. It only served to upset her too much. She didn't want to start crying, because her sobs would wake Jamie up. He needed sleep. After a few moments, she picked up the phone. She needed to talk to Emily. She would still be awake. Jamie usually slept like the dead anyway. It would take a near explosion to wake him up sometimes. Emily picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Chica! How's it going? Does Winnie-poo know you are talking to me?" She had given Winston a childish nick name, knowing that it had pissed him off. She hated him anyway. She only put up with him because of Melanie. She missed her best friend. It had been about six years since she had last seen her. It hurt after awhile. She waited for Melanie to answer, when she did, it floored her.

"No. I left him a couple weeks ago. I took Jamie and we are currently in hiding. I couldn't take the shit he was doing anymore. I was tired of wearing those damned dresses he insisted on and I was not going to stand by and let him continue what he was doing to my son. Did you get the package that I sent you yet?" Emily was quiet for a moment. She HAD gotten the package and as per the instructions inside had taken it straight to her saftey deposit box.

"Yeah I got it yesterday as a matter of fact. I didn't look at anything other than the instructions. It is currently sitting in my safety deposit box. You left him? ALRIGHT! Good for you! When you going to be here? You know you and Jamie are ALWAYS welcome here in my home. I'm sure my daughter would love Jamie. I know my husband won't mind. Jamie's what, about 16 now right?" They chatted for a few more minutes before Melanie was quiet again. She had to tell someone.

"I left him because he hit me. He broke my wrist. He was- NO ONE knows about this yet. Say NOTHING. He was also sexually abusing Jamie for the past 4 years. I couldn't let him continue. But I also could not report him right away. That's what is in the package. Photos, xrays, signed statements, etc. I don't know when we will be there. We've been on the run for 4 months now. I'm tired of running. I miss you. So much."She paused. She would NOT cry.

"Well don't cry about it now sweetie. Just concentrate on getting yourself and Jamie down here to us. We will work everything out as soon as you get here. I know that you don't like Cops, but you've met Eddie. He's a tenderheart where women and children are concerned. He will keep you safe. And I know that mutt you have will too. How did you manage the last four months. Do you have enough to eat, enough money, shelter? We can send you some if you need it." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"We are good for now. Jamie has a part time job. It's not much but it's all we have for now. No you can't send money. You know how I feel about charity. If everything goes according to plan we should be there in Louisiana in about 2-3 months. And once we are settled, and I am legally able, I am going to start classes at the college to get my degree in Psychology. That was another stupid little rule Winnie Poo had. I wasn't allowed to take classes. What an ass. As soon as I can get new passports made, we can cross into the United States."

They talked for a little while longer. Emily was concerned that Winston could track her through the phone, but Melanie had explained that it was a track phone. When she had left, she had taken only the barest essentials. She had let Jamie packa lot more than was necessary. But she had understood. She had bought a brand new laptop somewhere along the way so she could do research and check email and what not. She had paid cash so she knew he couldn't track her through the credit card receipts.

After about an hour, they had hung up. She felt a little better knowing that someone besides her and Jamie knew about the abuse. She plugged her phone in to charge, fired up the laptop and checked her email. There was an email from her mother. Telling her to stay safe and call her when she could. She also mentioned that Winston had come by the house that day looking for her. She said that Melanie had told her she and Jamie were going backpacking in Europe somewhere.

Melanie smiled at her mother's outright lie. She knew her parents hated Winston. She wished so much that she could go to them for money and comfort but Winston lived not far away and that would be like stepping onto a nest of hornets. Just as deadly and painful. She wrote her mother back a brief email thanking her for the lie and tell her to give her love to her father. She left the laptop up and running for a while and went to check on their unexpected guest. He was due for another vitals check.

Spike had kicked the covers off. That was refreshing. At least he didn't have a broken leg. So far the only injury it looked like he had was the bump on his head. She checked his pulse again. It was strong. She checked the bandages that she had put on his head. They were still dry. That was good. She checked for fever, he was good. She went back to her book, thinking that she might catch just a few minutes of sleep.

Sometime later, maybe an hour, she slowly became aware of someone's eyes on her. She opened her eyes, sat up and stretched. She looked over at Jamie, and noticed that he was dead to the world. Max was sitting up and whining. She looked over at the injured man and found herself staring into his brown eyes. At first she thought that he was just vacantly staring, but no, He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi." He smiled at her again and pulled the covers up to keep warm. She smiled at him. She turned to make a can of chicken soup to see if he could eat that. When it was done, she put it in a bowl and carried it over to him. He was sitting up a little better in bed. He quickly ate the soup and the handful of crackers that she had given him. When he was finished she took the bowl and set it in the sink.

"My name is Melanie. You had a car accident just down the road from my place. My son, Jamie and I brought you here. Otherwise you would have frozen to death. How are you feeling? You were out for only a little while." Spike nodded and looked confused. He touched his forehead gently and felt the bandages there. He looked at his wrist it was broken. He knew just by looking at it. Melanie nodded.

"I know it's broken. I didn't want to take you to the hospital until you woke up because I didn't know if you would be alright with it. I don't know anything about you, other than you are around my age and you Speak Italian. You were muttering earlier. Something about Boss, and team. You were also talking to Lewis? Does that make any sense?" Spike shrugged. He leaned back against the pillows.

"Thank you, and your son Melanie for rescuing me. I would have rathered not died just yet. Some of it makes sense, Alot is really fuzzy though. I know I was heading to a cabin for a week. But other than that It's a blank." He bit his lip and furrowed his brow. Melanie got him a glass of water and sat back, giving him time.

"What's wrong there? You look sick to your stomach." He nodded. She handed him the basin so he could throw up. Which he promptly did, twice. When he was done, He rinsed out his mouth and spat into the bowl. He handed the bowl back to Melanie and let a couple tears slide down his cheek.

"I don't remember my name. Who am I Melanie?"

**-OK! what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I have no excuse for not updating. Other than pure laziness. I'm sorry. Please don't throw rotten food stuffs at me! It will be slow going updating for a short while. But I WILL be updating.

Who am I:

Chapter 2

Spike was confused and scared. He knew that he had an important job, He just couldn't remember what it was. He also knew that he had to be somewhere really important in like a week, or so he thought. He sat in bed his brow furrowed in thought. Sitting up suddenly, swinging his legs over the edge. Melanie was startled at the sudden movement and jumped back, bumping into the table.

Spike smiled at her again and apologized to her in the same breath. She was kinda cute, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Not that he was looking for someone to love. His last girlfriend had left a hole in his chest. As much as he didn't want to remember that, he did. His cheerful disposition and his heart demanded that he help her and her son with whatever he could to repay their kindness to him for not letting him freeze to death. He got the feeling that they were in this cabin under painful circumstances.

"If I was going on a trip to a cabin, that means I packed a bag, at least I hope I did. Which means that I should have something in that car that might be able to tell me who I am right? Let's go look! Maybe we can clear this up right away." He stood up too quickly and felt light headed. He groaned as his hand bent slightly and sank down onto the bed. Melanie helped him lie back again and covered him back up.

"How about we wait on that one until the morning tiger? First it is the middle of the night and second, it's still snowing out badly. You need more rest and in the morning after I drop my son off at work, we are going to the hospital to get that wrist xrayed and set. I know for a fact that it's broken. It looks it. Unless you would prefer we go to the hospital now." Spike shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No. I am going to rest some more first. Maybe something will come to me while I am sleeping. I'm just scared I guess. It's a bitch not knowing who you are. Will you tell me about yourself? Where are you from? Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?" Melanie shook her head vehemently. She would NOT tell this man anything until she was sure that it safe. She didn't know all of Winston's associates.

"Well how about this? you go back to sleep, rest some more and I will tell you all about myself in the morning. Ok?" Spike nodded and obediently closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Melanie closed her eyes before stifling a quiet sob turning away to grab her coffee. The more time she spent talking to this stranger, the way he carried himself and his enthusiastic nature, screamed COP.

She really hoped that it wasn't true that he was in fact a cop. She would hate to have to throw him out. She had actually started to like him and would even go as far as to say that she cared for him as a really good friend. She didn't want to get too close to him in case it turned sour. Her heart would not be able to take that. Throwing him out would hurt.

She didn't think that she could handle that. All cops were evil. Not knowing what else to do with herself, she put her feet up on the edge of the bed and slept. Granted, Emily's words came back to her before she could stop them. Not all cops were bad, or so Emily had said. To be fair, Eddie was a sweetheart. he was very much against domestic violence and very strong. Melanie knew that he and Emily would be able to protect Jamie should anything happen to her.

The next morning, The first thing that Spike became aware of was that he was still alive. The second was the big, furry, head laying on his chest. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a big german sheperd. It was a cute animal, it seemed to like him a little bit as he moved a hand out for it to sniff. the dog whined and scooted closer. Spike scratched his head while looking around.

He saw no personal touches around the cabin, no knick knacks, no personal books. He saw a couple suitcases open on the floor in the other bedroom, and a couple sacks of groceries on the little makeshift table and very few dishes and silverware. That was it. Everything was ready to be picked up at a moment's notice. These two were on the run from something big. There was no doubt about it.

He didn't know why, and even though he didn't know who he was, he felt a protective nature kick in towards these two people that's he'd never met before. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and Melanie stepped in. She looked at ease. He scooted up in bed and waved at her. She smiled and dropped a couple duffle bags on the other cot. Spike looked at them curiously.

"Jamie picked them up out of the wreck of your car. I thought maybe you might have your insurance information in one of them, I don't know where your wallet is. Maybe it's in one of these. I know you have clothes in here. I peeked. I figured that you might want to get changed and shave or something. I already took Jamie to work. He gets off at 4pm." She quickly made a sandwich for him and poured a glass of milk.

"We need to get going in order to get you to the emergency room and get that wrist checked out after you eat, because it's 11am. I made you an appointment for 11:30am. I hope you don't mind my making the appointment for you. I hate asking but do you remember anything else from what you already knew." Spike shook his head at her question and started to stand up. Melanie smiled and reached to help him up a little bit.

"No. I don't really remember all that much from before my accident. I know I spun out on a sheet of ice. It's all pretty fuzzy though beyond that. Like there are names and faces circling around in my head. People and things I should know but I can't match them up with anything that I know for certain." He shook his head a little and reached for his duffle bags. Melanie took his dishes to the sink to wash them up.

"You look stronger today. More healthy, not very robust right now, but better. But with a quick shower and a shave along with a change of clothes. You will be just fine. I would like to leave in 20 minutes." Spike nodded and opened up the first duffle. He quickly found clean socks, boxers, Jeans and a dark green sweater. He dug through the second one and found his wallet with his insurance information, and his drivers license in it. He also had a name.

He went into the bathroom and got dressed, deciding to forgo the shower and shave. He had only a little stubble. He pulled the sweater and jeans on, leaving them unsnapped. He carried his socks out to the bed and sat down. He dug around a little more in the second duffle bag and found it to contain a gun. He dug around a little more and found some extra ammo. He decided to not say anything about the gun for the time being.

"Well tiger, let me help you with those socks. I forgot that your wrist is bad off. You know, I'm going to need to give you a name so I don't keep calling you tiger. It makes me sound like I am talking to a little child and I doubt you would appreciate it." Spike smiled at her. He had to share the drivers license with her. She quickly buttoned his jeans and put his shoes on for him before tying them out of habit.

"My name is Michaelangelo Scarlatti. At least that's what it says on my drivers license. I found my wallet. Call me Mike if you prefer. I know my full name is a mouthful. Shall we go?" They walked outside to the truck and drove off to the hospital. While they drove, they talked a little bit. Melanie told him that she had grown up in Canada, and was separated from her husband. She figured that he deserved the truth. She just didn't tell him the WHOLE truth.

She still didn't know if she could trust him. She wanted to, but she had to wait it out and see. When they got there, She offered to wait in the waiting room while he went in. But he insisted she come in. After all, she could provide key details if they doctor asked questions about the car accident. He took her hand in his gently and pulled her with him. She smiled and consented to going in with him.

"So Mr. Scarlatti. Let's see your wrist." The doctor was elderly and gentle. He tried flexing his hand into different positions and was met with painful cries. he asked several questions about how it happened and checked him over head to toe. He sent him for xrays of his hand and wrist and told him to bring the films back with him. After getting the xrays done, Spike slowly made his way back to the office.

Without being a doctor, he could tell that it was bad, It looked like he had broken all four fingers and really broke his wrist. It didn't look normal to him. Oh well. He knew his insurance would cover it. When he got there, He sat on the exam table and waited for the doctor. When the doctor came in, he handed him the films and waited for his diagnosis. He didn't have to wait long.

"Well- It's definitely broken. I am going to cast it from the elbow to the tips of the fingers. We will leave it for 4-6 weeks to see if the fingers fix themselves being immobile. After that I will want to see you for followup at which time we will decide if surgery is the next step. I am also going to give you some painkillers to take." He quickly prepped his arm for casting and had a nurse come in to help him. The first thing he got was a shot. He screeched.

"That HURT DAMNIT! The least that you could have done is tell me that you were going to give me a shot. Wow. That feels funny. I think I'm going to lay back now. I think I'm tired now." The doctor smiled, helped him lie back gently and quickly finished casting the wrist. He told them to stay there for 20 minutes to let it dry and he would be back to check on the cast and also release him.

When they were done casting his arm, Spike noticed that it felt better. When he had signed out at the desk afterwards, he slowly made his way to the truck. They decided to do some serious food shopping since Spike was very hungry and had plenty of cash on him for food and necessities. He also bought another cot and blankets to sleep on so he wouldn't take Melanie's bed again.

"Mike, You don't have to do that, I don't mind sleeping in Jamie's bed for a few days. It would really bother me at all." Spike shook his head and bought the stuff anyway. Secretly, Melanie was happy to have her bed back. She really appreciated Mike's thoughtfulness. Winston had never been that thoughtful, come to think of it. He expected her to give and give and take nothing for herself.

After a couple hours Melanie said that she had to pick up Jamie from work and didn't have time to run him back to the cabin beforehand. Spike was ok with that. He want to officially meet Jamie and now seemed as good a time as any. When they got there, Jamie was waiting and hopped in almost immediately. He kissed his mom's cheek and smiled politely at Spike, but didn't shake the offered hand.

When they got back to the cabin, Spike and Melanie carried everything in, while Jamie wandered off to see what work if any could be done on Spike's car. Melanie called him in for dinner and they sat down to Baked Chicken, Green Beans and Rice with Milk to drink. Spike watched Amused at the amount of food that Jamie put away. He could tell that they could do with more food. More Space as well.

"So Jamie, Your mom says that you are pretty handy with Cars." Spike said, trying to draw Jamie out a little bit. Jamie looked at him and nodded silently at him, not speaking. At Melanie's nudge he wiped his mouth before speaking. He was hesitant at first, unsure if he could really trust this guy. He seemed ok. His mom seemed ok with him. He decided to at least try to like the guy. He smiled.

"Yes. I am. I like working on cars in my spare time. It's not much, but it's fun at least. When we get our new place, Mom's going to find me an old junker so I can fix it up from scratch. You ever do something like that? Something completely off the wall?"Spike nodded enthusiastically, an idea forming in his head. He took on a serious look and rummaged around in his wallet before answering Jamie.

"No. I was more into Chemistry. The reason I ask you this is I want to make an offer." Jamie cocked his head to the side. He was intrigued by the idea. and by the thought that Mike Knew something about Chemistry. He liked Chemistry, but his father would never let him do anything with it other than go to school. He waited while Spike laid his wallet on the table. He could hardly contain himself.

"If you were willing to take a look at my truck, and fix it up where it would run again and get me to where I needed to go until I can get a new truck, I would pay you. I'd pay for the parts naturally and I'd pay you the cost of Labor. I would even throw in a junker for free. What do you say?" Jamie nodded again. Melanie Brought a couple cups of coffee to the table. Jamie looked a little confused though.

"I don't know what the cost of Labor is though. How can I be sure that you would pay me what the actual rate is? Not that you would try to cheat me. You seem like a very honest guy. Mom? What's the cost of Labor?" Melanie looked at Spike, who was smiling back to her. Melanie shrugged in response, letting the two guys hash it out among themselves. Cars were beyond her. She could drive, fill fluids, and pump Gas. That was enough for her.

"Jamie. The cost of labor is whatever the parties involved negotiate it-" Spike's face took on a weird look. Melanie jumped up and rounded the table, taking Spike's hand in hers. Jamie handed him a glass of water.

"Mike? Are you alright?" Spike nodded and shook his head faintly.

"I think I have a job that has something to do with Negotiations. But I don't know what. I think it has something to do with Chemistry as well. I think I'm going to take a nap now, We will finish talking later ok Jamie?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically and left to gather his books to work on homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Who am I?

Chapter 3

The next day, Spike woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He smiled as he sat up on his cot. He fetched a notepad and the pen that he had been writing things down with the night before. He looked over the notes that he had made the night before to see if anything jogged his memory. Nothing that he had written so far seemed to. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly before getting up and going to the bathroom.

He noticed that the cabin was quiet and that he was alone. That was ok with him. He figured that Melanie had taken Jamie somewhere. Either to work or to school. He, himself had been alone since his dad died and his mother moved back to Italy earlier this year. He stopped short. That was a memory that he had just recovered. Something that he had not known before he went to bed last night.

He wrote the memory down real fast before tossing the pad on his cot and going into the bathroom. While he was in there, he gave himself a quick once over in the mirror and shaved, leaving a goatee instead a smooth shave. He noted that he was due for a haircut and decided to get one the next day. He turned on the water in the shower and got undressed, folding his clothes neatly before stepping under the hot spray.

While in the shower, he thought long and hard about where circumstance had brought him to. He had a feeling that Melanie and Jamie were on the run from something big. What, he didn't know, but he felt a surge of protectiveness towards the two of them. He had also noticed Melanie as a woman, and not just the woman who had saved his life. He thought that she was very pretty, with her big green eyes and red hair.

When he had gotten out of the bathroom after having taken a quick shower after wrapping a garbage bag around his arm, he spied Melanie's note on the table and sat down to read it after getting himself a cup of coffee and making himself a couple eggs with toast to eat for breakfast. It was a very short note. He figured that it would only say that she had taken Jamie to School or something like that.

'Mike, I took Jamie to school and went to get a few things taken care of. I should be back soon. Hope that you are feeling a little better this morning than you were last night. Melanie.' Spike put the note down and ate his breakfast quickly, taking his dishes to the sink and washing them real quick afterwards. After he finished, he took everything out of his duffle bags to see if he could find anything that would give him any more clues to who he was.

He found the usual assortment of clothes. Way in the bottom of the first bag, he found his cell phone and charger. He hadn't even given any thought to owning a cell phone. If it still worked, he could call someone, that was, if he had anyone on his list of contacts that might possibly be able to shed some light on who he was. He tried the power button. Nothing. That meant the phone was dead. He plugged it in and left it to charge.

In the second bag, he found some cards and other stuff in the bottom of the bag. He dumped them on the bed and looked at them one by one. The first item was a picture, of him, a few other guys and a woman. On the back, someone had written "Team One". He looked through a couple other items he found and found a bracelet that had "Lewis Young" written on it. He waited for something to click with him, nothing did.

He looked at the other pictures that were there. he was with different people in each one, upon closer inspection, He realized that they were the same people from the first photo. So that meant he was at least friends with those people. He looked at the bald guy and felt some recognition, but he couldn't draw on the guy's name. He closed his eyes against a sudden onslaught of tears. He hated not knowing who he was, what he did for a living.

He was still sitting there on the cot with his head bowed against the tears when the front door opened. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Melanie back from the store. He knew that he should help her with any groceries that she might have bought and he hastily wiped his eyes, acting as though he was tired, and not crying. He thought that the plan worked. She was more focused on not dropping things than noticing that he had been crying.

"Hey Mike? are you- Oh good you are up. Did you get my note? Did you eat anything yet?" Spike looked up to see Melanie coming in with several bags of groceries. He abandoned his stuff and helped her by taking three bags and setting them on the table. Together, they quickly unpacked the groceries and put them away. Spike told Melanie about finding his phone and charger and hoping that he would find someone it it that would know who he was.

"By the way, yes, I got your note and I did fix myself some eggs and toast. I was hungry and I am decently handy around the kitchen. In fact, I would love to cook for you guys tonight. Italian. I cook that really well. That much I do know about myself for a fact." Melanie agreed and Spike looked at the stuff they had around, before deciding that he would need to pick up some stuff from the store. He made a quick list and off they went.

Melanie tried to help him plot the menu, and Spike merely looked at her with pity. He was Italian. He was cooking Italian dinners since he was 12. Better that she just stand back and let him have the run of the kitchen. He told her this with much appreciation. She wasn't too put out by not being able to cook dinner that night. She had never had authentic Italian food, Winston, while he went out all the time to wine and dine people, he never took her with him.

She permitted herself a quick thought about Winston. He had to be spinning, not knowing where they were, if Jamie had told anyone. She was sure that He had already contacted Emily to see if they had shown up there. She knew that Emily would lie for her if she'd had to. That was the one thing that Melanie had decided to do. She wouldn't go straight there. She decided to drag out the time between leaving Winston and going to Emily's house.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Spike grabbed her by the hand and fairly dragged her out into the cold. If she were honest with herself, She kinda liked Spike. But only kinda. She had to be careful right now, since she was still married, though would use anything that he could to gain the upper hand. She knew he was just like his mother, who, if she were honest about it, was a world Class, A-1 Bitch.

She would die before she allowed that, that woman to have any hand in raising her son. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the only reason Winston and his mother even remotely put up with her, was because she had given him a son. They still held out hope for more sons, but frankly the thought of having sex with him again and hoping for a son made her stomach turn violently.

She had to face facts. Winston was a child Molester. He needed to be in prison, where he couldn't hurt anyone else. She knew that was why Jamie never brought any of his buddies around the house. He knew what his father was, having experienced it first hand. That was the only reason that she and Jamie had left. She had waited until Winston was on a business trip and his mother was too busy to meddle in Melanie's affairs.

When they got to the store, Spike took his time very slowly picking out exactly what he needed. He learned to slow down and be picky about what he bought to put in his Lasagna. He had decided on Lasagna and Garlic bread instead of breadsticks. He had sent Melanie to pick up Lettuce, tomatoes, Salad Dressing, and croutons. What Italian dinner was complete without Salad? While she did that, He checked out the fresh cheeses and Herbs.

After a couple hours of shopping, Mike had everything that he needed to cook a couple Italian dishes. He had thought about buying a bottle of wine, but the medicine he was on, you had to be careful about Alcohol, and Melanie didn't like to drink, so he bought a couple bottles of juice instead. He told Melanie to drop him off at the cabin so he could start cooking while she left to pick up Jamie from School. He had the day off from work.

While she was gone, Spike got to work. He had had to buy the pans that he needed since he got the feeling that Melanie and Jamie had fled with just the absolute basics. He desperately wanted to ask some questions, but he knew that it was not any of his business or concern. He could only hope that whatever they were fleeing from didn't find them while he was with them, He would not hesitate to protect them. Protect and serve.

As soon as he had that thought, Spike dove for the pen and paper by his cot. He wrote down exactly what he had been thinking and that exact thought. It was strange, the idea of him protecting and serving. He tried not to think about what it could possibly mean. However, the more he tried not to think about it, the more that he thought about it. The only people that he could think of that would follow protect and serve, were security guards, and cops.

As soon as he had that thought, he laughed and shook his head in amazement and derision. No way in hell was he a cop. That was absurd. He was a chemistry geek. However, as soon as that thought had formed, he was assaulted by a memory of being somewhere one day and joking around with someone. The memory was so real and clear that he'd had to sit down, forgetting to write it down.

_'You know, you are such a geek. Always reading manuals. No wonder the girls don't like you.' There was some playful shoving and some gentle laughter. Spike was happy in this memory. He thought he detected some kind of uniform, but he was fuzzy on the details._

_'Yeah, But at least I am a geek with steady hands. And you guys count on it everyday in the field. The girls love the geek.' He shoved someone back, before throwing a fake punch to the other persons stomach, before being tackled onto the floor. There was much playful yelling back and forth. Someone saying something about keeping the peace._

_'You have to have steady hands, to mess with bombs. Geek Boy.' More laughter, more shoving. _That was all the memory consisted of. There was a vague memory of someone calling them to a briefing? Why would he be part of a briefing? He tried to find the answer to that question in the hazy memory but it grew dim before he could. Spike checked his watch and decided that after dinner he would take a pain pill.

As quickly as the memory had come though, it was gone. It was a few minutes before Spike shook his head to clear his mind and continued cooking dinner. He barely remembered what the memory had consisted of and tries to write down what he COULD remember. It wasn't all that much to go on. He abandoned the task of trying to remember after a moment and concentrated on dinner.

'It was probably just my imagination. Maybe some television show that I watch before the accident. Yeah, that's probably it. I'm probably something boring, like an executive or manager at a store. Or maybe even a teacher of some sort.' As soon as he had that thought, he scrunched his nose up in distaste. God, he hoped that he WASN'T an executive. He'd probably go nuts before his time.

He had already pulled the Lasagna from the oven, covered it with Foil to keep it warm, and set the table complete with napkins. He would put the Lasagna back in to warm up if needed when they got home. He could only hope that Melanie and Jamie liked it. They should be walking through the door at any moment, and he wanted everything ready so they wouldn't have to wait. He poured himself a glass of juice and waited.

When Melanie and Jamie got back, he was at the stove cooking the sauce at a simmer. He had just tasted the sauce and put more basil in and put the garlic bread in to cook and startled when Jamie came in and slammed the door. He peeped over his shoulder to find Jamie Scowling at him before going into his room and getting some other clothes on. When he came out, he had on sweats, with shorts over them, running shoes and and sweatshirt on.

He scowled at Spike again and started to walk out the door after grabbing a couple peices of fruit to eat along the way as he ran. Spike studied him as he walked about. Melanie had come in, gone to the bathroom and then went into the bedroom, giving Jamie some space. She didn't know what was bothering him, but he was worked up about something. She figured that she would let Spike try to handle it. Man to Man kind of thing.

"Do you want to talk about it Jamie? I don't know if I would be able to help, but I would like to try. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. Plenty of time for a chat." Jamie nodded shortly at him. Spike turned the oven down a little bit, told Melanie to just watch the sauce and followed Jamie outside into the cold air, after grabbing his jacket. They walked a few paces away from the cabin when Jamie suddenly rounded on him.

***Authors Note:

So what do you guys think of the story so far? I'd love some feedback! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Who am I?

Chapter 4

Spike stopped short to avoid running into Jamie when he had stopped sudddenly. Spike was concerned about Jamie. As far as he knew, Jamie had been in a great mood when he went to school that morning. He seemed aggressive for some reason, and Spike started wondering if maybe something had happened while he was at school to piss him off. Spike checked his watch and saw dinner should be ready.

Spike wanted to get to the bottom of the situation. Jamie had turned away from him again and was walking further away from the cabin, rubbing his face. Spike had a suspicion that he was wiping away tears. Spike hurried to catch up to him. When they were far enough away, Spike reached out to take Jamie's arm. The effect was immediate. Jamie practically crumpled before Spike's eyes.

"Please, Don't hurt me. I will do anything at all that you want Mike. Anything. I won't even tell mom and it will be our little secret. Just don't hurt her. She's been nothing but kind to you." Spike stood there dumbfounded as Jamie turned away, pulled his sweats down, baring his butt and leaned against the wood pile. Spike was shocked. Jamie actually expected him to have sex with him? And what was worse, he acted as though this was a regular occurance.

Spike shook his head as if to clear it, now more concerned than ever about Jamie. What had happened to this kid in the past that turning around and baring your butt to a near stranger was a common thing to do. If Spike hadn't known any better, he would swear that Jamie had been abused in the past. But by whom? Maybe that was why he and his mother were on the run with very little stuff with them.

"Jamie? Jamie, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to have sex with you. What ever gave you that Idea? I date only women. I would never hurt your mom, I like her, and you too. You have both been very kind to me, letting me stay with your guys while I try to regain my memory. What happened to you? Can you tell me?" Jamie looked so relieved that he started crying. Spike looked at him with compassion.

"Tell ya what. Dinner is ready. Why don't you come in, eat some dinner and after we are done, You and I can sit down and discuss this. Away from your mother if you prefer. I will go in and dish up dinner, you collect your thoughts and come in when you are ready, alright?" Jamie nodded and turned away to fix his pants. Spike didn't want to embarrass him any further, so he merely turned and left the area.

Spike went back inside to find that Melanie had already dished up the Lasagna and tossed the salad. She looked up when he came in but was concerned when she didn't see Jamie. Spike looked at her and smiled at her as he put the glasses on the table and filled his and Melanie's with juice. He filled up Jamie's glass as well. Melanie glanced at the door a couple times, wondering if she should go out to get Jamie.

"Guy Talk. He will be in to eat in just a couple minutes. He's fine. I told him to come in when he was ready to. It's cold tonight. I think that we might be getting some more snow soon." Melanie smiled at him and took her seat. Just as Spike sat down, Jamie hurried in and slammed the door on his way to the bathroom. Melanie winced when he slammed the door shut. After a moment he came out and they sat down to eat.

"So how was School today Jamie?" Spike decided to ask different questions to see if he could ferret out any information as to why he had behaved that way. Jamie Shrugged. He liked School, but it wasn't very challenging to him. He always thought that he should have skipped a grade, but Melanie wouldn't let him. Spike noted the shrugged and waited for a moment, taking a big mouthful of Lasagna.

"It was ok. It's not at that hard. I feel like my time is wasted in 10th grade. Mom won't let me skip a grade. I could graduate early if I really wanted to and be on my way to college. I think Mom is just scared that her baby will leave her and never come back. No chance of that happening. Did you go to College Mike?" Spike held up a finger, while he finished chewing his food. He could tell that Jamie was a bright kid.

"Yes I did. I triple Majored in college. Chemistry, Physics and Psychology. we used to joke around in college that I was in the PCP major. It was a funny drug joke in the Psychology department. I hold a bachelor's in each. as well as an associate's in Letters, Arts and Sciences. What kind of things are you interested in? Do you like Literature? History?" Jamie looked crestfallen at the thought of a triple major. Spike rushed to answer his upspoken angst.

"You don't have to triple major. You can major in just one program. I was a smart child and I took advantage of it when I got to college. I spent 6 years in college. Having three majors really opened up a lot of doors for me in the job market. it could do the same for you. I really boned up on all of the classes, always had a full course load." Jamie looked mildly interested. Melanie listened quietly at the interaction.

Jamie's easy interaction with Spike made Melanie wish briefly that she hadn't uprooted him from the only male influence he'd known. He had never met her parents, and she was going to fix that next week. While she hated Winston, and what he had done to her son, He had tried to be there for Jamie at times, before he started Molesting him. She was floored by what came out of Jamie's mouth next.

"Actually, I think I would really like to be in Law enforcement. I want to help people, so they don't have to feel alone. But I also like the idea of sitting behind a desk and helping people figure out their problems." Spike raised an eyebrow at his announcement. It was having a profound effect on him, that he didn't want to give away at that precise moment. Melanie was afraid that Jamie was about to tell Spike why they were on the run.

But after a few moments she thought to herself that it was his right to tell whomever he wanted to tell. She figured that it would help him overcome the fear that he would have to talk about it extensively with other people, strangers, if they wanted to bring charges against his father. He rarely talked to her about it, and she was ok with that. She focused in on the conversation once more, eager to learn more about this hidden interest.

"Well, then I think that you should go for it. I also happen to think that if you feel that you have a passion for something, you should do it if at all possible. You could major in Law Enforcement. The combinations of what you could major in if you wanted to double major is endless." Jamie nodded and happliy cleaned his plate. He got up to get another serving and poured himself a glass of milk.

"What fueled this sudden interest in law enforcement Jamie?" Melanie gave into the urge to be nosey even though she really didn't want to be nosey. She wanted to know what her son had been up to in School. Then she recalled that it had been Career Day at School. She figured that was what it was, and hoped it was merely a passing fancy. Maybe he would make a could police officer. But she'd rather he had a safer job.

"Career day. We got to watch a presentation that included a take down by some members of the Police Strategic Response Unit. They did tell us that the takedown was staged afterwards. They all seemed really nice to talk to. Not rude or hostile. They were genuinely interested in the questions I asked. I'm not crazy about the guns they use, but they seem really intense. You know my first impression was that they would be stuck up, they weren't."

Spike nodded slowly. He was starting to get a few more memories back. He practiced controlling his breathing to remain alert and calm. Melanie smiled relieved that he wasn't going to pack up immediately and leave to become a police officer. Then she remembered He was only 16. He had at least 6 years to go before he could even enter the police academy. She put the leftover Lasagna in the fridge along with the juice.

"Hey Mike. Do you want to go finish our talk from earlier?" Jamie asked, suddenly shy and very aware of what he almost did. Spike nodded enthusiastically. They did up the dishes real quick and set them to dry before grabbing their coats and walking out the door with the promise that they would be careful. Spike slipped a glove over his injured wrist in an effort to protect it from the cold.

Spike started to wonder how he was going to break the awkward silence that prevailed as they walked down the driveway. They had decided to just walk up and down the drive. He didn't want to make either himself or Jamie any more uncomfortable than they already were. But he knew it needed to be addressed. In the end, It was Jamie who took the initiative and broke the silence to apologize.

"Mike? I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened earlier. I should have never done that to you. It was wrong of me, and I hope that you can forgive me for it." Jamie was sincere, He knew Spike's secret, even if Spike didn't know the secret yet. He fingered the item that he had kept in his coat pocket for a moment. He hoped and prayed that he was wrong, that it was merely coincidence, but he doubted it.

"Jamie. Leave it. It's forgiven and forgotten. I'm sure that there was a logical reason for it happening, and I want you to know that you can always come to me if you ever decide that you want to talk, man to man. I won't pester you about it, and I won't make you tell me if you don't want to. But the offer to talk is there, for however long you need it to be. Ok?" Jamie nodded and started walking up toward the cabin.

Spike knew that Jamie knew more than he was letting on. He had meant what he'd said. He wasn't going to push, he wanted to found out more about the career day at school. Before that though, they walked and talked. Spike learned more about Jamie. He learned that he didn't mind his mother separated from his father. He also learned that Melanie and Jamie were on their way to Louisiana in the United States to settle down.

"Jamie, would you be able to tell me more about the Strategic Response Unit you saw. Do you remember any of their names?" Jamie was quiet a moment then he nodded. Spike was happy that he would talk. They had gone back down the driveway towards the road. Jamie was deep in thought about something and Spike was loathe to interrupt. After a few minutes of silence, Jamie started to speak.

"You have to understand Mom's reaction when I said I wanted to be a police officer. She detests cops. She once told me that she doesn't ever want to love one again. The members of the team, as they called themselves, were very forthcoming with information. They were really Nice. The guy in charge happened to mention that they were missing a member of their team when he spoke of the team dynamics." Spike nodded quietly.

"Well I asked a few vague questions and I started to peice things together from what they told me. It was weird because everything really fit. And at first, I didn't really want to believe him, but when he showed me the picture, I really could not believe it." Jamie trailed off and they made yet another lap on the driveway. Spike liked it because it helped keep him in semi-decent shape. Jamie liked it. because he liked to run. Period.

"And what did you find out when you looked at the picture Jamie?" Spike was almost afraid to believe that He was about to be confronted with a really large portion of his memory. It actually went against everything that he had started to hope for. He'd had a silly notion while in the shower about life with Melanie and Jamie as his wife and son. He shook his head lightly and focused on what Jamie was saying.

Jamie pulled the item from his coat pocket. He didn't give it to Spike right away. He looked at him. He could see the things in him that Sgt. Parker had said. He could see the caring. He could see that Spike carried himself well and didn't care for people who abused other people or animals. He wanted to tell Spike everything that his father did to him, but with his father who he was, that was dangerous.

Hell, just having Spike around them was dangerous enough , and he didn't even realize who he really was. Jamie had a choice to make. He could keep quiet, not tell his mother what he knew, keep Spike around a little longer and feel guilty. Or he could tell his mom, and do as Greg said and contact him to let him know where Spike was. Either way he chose, he would hurt someone besides himself.

"Well, The guys name, that I talked to, was Greg Parker. He said that the missing team member, was Michaelangelo Scarlatti. He goes by Spike to his friends. The picture that he showed me, was a dead ringer for you, Mike. Or should I call you Spike?" Jamie handed Spike the item that he was holding. Spike turned it over in his hand and saw his badge. He looked at Jamie and took a deep breath and asked 2 very simple questions before passing out.

"I'm a police officer? What's your mom going to do to me?"

**Authors Note:**

** You guys have been awesome in leaving me pretty reviews. Thank you so much. If you have a story that you would like me to read, please private message me and let me know... I do try to check out stories from some of the authors. **


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Thank you again, for the reviews. They really make my day and make me happy. That said, This chapter I am issuing a kleenex alert. I teared up a little writing it. Please continue to read and review.

Who am I?

Chapter 5

When Spike awoke, he was aware three things. The first thing was that he was not in Melanie's cabin any longer. The second thing he had a growing awareness of was that He was, instead, in a stark, white room in a bed with an IV in his arm. His other arm was still in a cast. The third thing he become aware of was the fact that it was daylight. The last thing he remembered was that he was having a conversation with Jamie in their driveway at night.

He opened his eyes slowly, He could see Jamie and Melanie conversing by the window and felt relief that they were there with him. Melanie looked, well, numb as a good way to describe it. Jamie on the other hand looked very upset. He was just about to get their attention, when the doctor walked in and saw him awake. Spike lifted a finger to his lips, pleading for silence. Unfortunately, Jamie saw him and came over to the bed.

"Hey Mike. How are you doing? It's good to see you awake. That was some serious crack you took on the head when you fell." Jamie said, perching himself on the edge of the bed and scratching his head. Spike raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry. Melanie had come over and held his hand, while Spike smiled at her. She didn't smile back. The doctor took over explaining what had happened and what the results were.

"Mike. From what Jamie tells me, you and he were talking in the driveway and he told you something that apparently jogged a memory. You were overwhelmed with emotions and you, for lack of a better phrase, passed out. When you fell, you hit your head on the ice. Jamie's quick thinking, calling for his mother and calling an ambulance saved your life. You had a concussion, You were in a light coma for a week." Spike closed his eyes.

"Am I going to be alright? What about the memories that I recovered? I remember most of what I knew before the accident. I remember vague details of what Jamie and I spoke about. How soon will I be able to go home?" The doctor reassured him that he should make a full recovery and that he would be kept in the hospital for another week to run tests and that after that, he would be free to leave.

After the doctor left to go on some rounds, Melanie excused herself quietly to go to the cafeteria, Jamie declined. After she had left, Jamie looked at Spike. He seemed cold, so he put an extra blanket on and earned a grateful smile from Spike. Jamie seemed, almost sad once more and sat in the chair. Spike could tell there was something on his mind and decided to ask instead of waiting. Jamie beat him to it.

"Spike. The doctor recognized you as a member of the Police Strategic Response Unit. He Called Greg Parker and told him that you were here. They should be here in a couple hours. He also told Mom. Mom knows you are a cop. She's actually taking it really well, but I have a feeling that we are going to be making a quick, clean break. Mom mentioned something about wanting to wait to make sure you had somewhere to go after you were released." Spike nodded.

"Jamie, that's ok. I belong with the SRU. I really like you and I really, really like your mom, and I will ALWAYS be grateful for what you have done for me, but I understand that she's not fond of cops and I really hope that someday I will know why. I wish you much luck and peace on your journey. If you ever want to talk, for any reason, you can call the SRU headquarters and ask for Spike. They will find me." Spike took a deep breath and continued.

"As soon as I remember my cell phone number, I will give it to you. I see you as a little brother you know. And I would like it if every so often you would call to let me know how you and your mom are doing. I promise I won't trace the call, I won't attempt to find you, I won't even ask where you guys are at if that is what you want." He reached his hand out to Jamie and drew him into a quick hug.

Jamie burst into tears. He couldn't help it. He didn't see Spike as a substitute Father figure. He saw him as an older brother. One that he could really talk to. He laid his head on the bed and cried like a baby. He didn't want to leave Spike and go elsewhere. That was when Jamie decided that Spike deserved to know what exactly was going on. He wiped his face and looked at Spike laying there in the bed.

"Mom hates cops because my father has many of them under his thumb. My father is the esteemed Mayor of Toronto. My father just so happens to also be a pedophile. He abused me for about three years before I told mom. She planned and planned and finally when he left on a business trip of some kind, we left. We have been on the run for about 4 months now. We were originally heading to Lousiana to live, but now I don't know." Spike nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Running doesn't solve anything. You will always be looking over your shoulder, wondering if the person behind you works for your dad. I want to help you, but I understand your mother's stance. If there is anything at all that I can do, Please let me know. Anytime, day or night. If you are in the neighborhood, you can drop by the station." Jamie nodded and smiled at him. Just then, Melanie walked through the door.

"You will always be Mike to me, and no, I don't regret saving you. I'm glad that I got the chance to know you. Even if you couldn't remember a lot about yourself. You brought a light to my son's eyes that I haven't seen in a while, and for that alone, I thank you. But you have to understand that the discovery of who you really are, a police officer, does not change my resolve to take my son out of this area. If anything, it strengthens it." Spike nodded.

"I know, and I also know that there is nothing that I can say or do to possibly keep you here any longer than you want to remain. Jamie told me who your husband is and what he did. The man belongs in jail and god willing, we will put him there soon. While I am sorry that he did that to your son, to you, I am not sorry that I met you. I do like you Melanie, and I wish things could have been different." Spike took a breath and continued.

"Will you at least stick around for a short while until I get discharged so I can collect my stuff from your cabin? You know I'm kind of attached to some of the stuff. If not I would understand. You could always throw it in the bag and drop it off." Spike smiled sadly at her. He hated to be someone that had hurt her. She'd had enough of that in her life with her soon to be ex husband. He held out his hand.

Melanie nodded, shook his hand and sat there for a few more minutes before she said that she should get back home. She told Jamie to say his goobyes and meet her in the hall. Jamie looked at Spike and burst into tears again. He didn't want to leave. Spike wiped away the tears that had sprung to his eyes. He didn't realize that saying good bye would hurt so bad. He shook Jamie's hand like a man and smiled at him.

"Goodbye Spike. I wish we would have known each other longer. I wish that Mom could see what it is I see when I look at you. An awesome person that isn't afraid to say that they love someone. I wish you nothing but safety and health on the job. And as soon as I can, I will try to come and visit if I can. I will pack up your stuff in the duffle bags so that you can pick it up and go when you get released." Jamie looked to the door and saw his mother beckoning.

"Thank you Spike, for showing me what it is I want to do with my life when I get out of school and done with College. Maybe we will see each other on the street someday. I am going to have to go now Spike. Mom's waiting for me. I think she wants out of here before your friends show up. I will call you someday if I can. Until we see each other again." Then Jamie walked out and joined his mom and Spike cried.

When the tears finally stopped, Spike was emotionally exhausted. The nurse had come in, taken his vitals and charted his mood. He rolled his eyes at her when she attempted to make him feel better by saying that they would be back in the morning. When she finally left, He burrowed under the covers and turned on his side. His heart hurt for what they went through. His heart hurt because he loved them, and they were gone from his life.

He was so exhausted that he slept. When he awoke, it was mid afternoon, according to the clock. 1pm to be specific. He looked around and stretched before sitting up in bed. There were some flowers that weren't there before. There was a duffle bag that he didn't recognize at first and then realized that it belonged to Ed. That meant that at least Greg and Ed were here. He had a sneaking suspicion though that the whole team was here.

He took a quick look around the room and noted that no one was in the room. That meant that they were either eating or they were getting fresh air. He was fine with that. He had to go to the bathroom badly and rang a nurse. When she came in, he told her what he needed and she helped him to the bathroom. When he was finished he got back into bed and turned the tv on low to watch some boring news program.

He heard them before he saw them. They weren't exactly making an effort to be quiet. He was glad. He had missed them. He sat up in bed and watched the door. Sure enough after 20 seconds, there they were in the doorway. Well, Greg and Ed were. Who knew where Wordy, Jules and Sam were. He smiled at them and waved them in. They came in and took a seat while handing him a magazine and a little potted plant.

"Hey Boss, Hey Ed. How are you guys? How are things going back at the station? Where's everyone else? Are they here or did they stay behind?" Ed and Greg looked at each other. Ed settled back while Greg crossed over to the big window. He smiled to put Spike at ease. Spike set the plant and the magazine on the bedside table and faced them again. Greg decided to be upfront with him.

"We decided after the doctor told us that we weren't sure if you could handle all of the extra stimulation. So it's just me and Eddie here to come pick you up and take you home. We were worried when you didn't return our calls or texts. At first we figured that you were enjoying your vacation and ignoring the phone was a way to destress for you. We get that. My heart stopped when I had heard that you were in a car accident and had lost your memory."

"Speaking of your memory, How is it doing? Do you remember everything or are there things you are still fuzzy about?" Spike shook his head. He felt as though his memory had returned in full and that was alright with him. His heart was still hurting over Melanie and Jamie leaving. For the first time, he had wanted to get on his knees and beg her to stay. To let him help. But he knew that she was too strong willed for that.

"No. I'm good. As soon as I am cleared to go back to work, I think I would be ready and eager to get back to work. It was a nice rest, if it could be called that, But I need the routine now. Get up, go to work, keep the peace, Go home, go to bed. Get up and do it all over again. So was there anything I missed?" They passed the next couple hours just chatting and laughing about the things he'd missed being gone. After awhile, the doctor came in.

"Mike. We are going to release you from here and transfer you to a hospital closer to home. It's my understanding that you will have more suppot there. Your friends here will be able to drive you correct?" Greg agreed that they would make sure he got to the hospital and settled in and promised that the doctor from there would call would call to confirm that he was there. With that, the doctor did one more exam and released him.

Ed handed Spike the bag and explained that he had gone to the house and had his mother get him some clean clothes together. They left him to get dressed and came back in when he called out the ok to do so. Ed put his shoes on for him and tied them real fast. When he was ready, a nurse came in with a wheelchair and helped him into it. She quickly went over the general directions before handing Greg a packet of papers for the transfer.

Once they were on their way, Spike directed Ed, who was driving, to Melanie's cabin. He explained that he needed to pick up his bags that had been in his car. He also wanted to make arrangements for the car to be transfered to Jamie's to name. He wanted to keep that promise. When they got ther, Spike said he would be just a minute and got out of the car. He walked to the door and knocked. After a moment, the door opened.

"Spike! Hi. Are you doing better?" Jamie smiled and gave him a quick one armed hug. Spike smiled and stepped in. He looked around and could see some boxes lying about. He knew that Melanie was packing to leave. The thought hurt a little bit. He saw Melanie sitting in the other room and announced his presence. She called back ok and continued to pack. He turned to see Jamie who was holding his bags.

Spike visually swept the room and noticed nothing of his remained. That was good. He told Jamie he would be a moment and to go outside and get the title for the truck and bring it back inside. Jamie left and he went into the bedroom. Melanie was sitting there quiet with tears sliding down her cheeks. Spike couldn't help but wince as he was the cause of the tears. He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"Melanie. I'm sorry. I wish you much luck and peace on your journey. I told Jamie that if he ever needed or wanted to talk, he could call me. I tell you the same. I'm sorry you are leaving and I pray you make it to Louisiana safely. The angels will watch over you as you do. If there is anything that I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask. I have something for you." He handed her the manila envelope that he brought in and handed it to her.

"In this envelope are the necessary documents for you to cross into the United States. I have a friend who was able to draw me up two passports for you and Jamie. They are legally binding and usuable. You just have to sign them and get them Stamped. I also included a sheet of paper that has my contact information on it should you need to get ahold of me. Also, a word of advice, the car you are driving, dump it." He looked at her and continued.

"I'm sure that your husband knows what car you are driving. Don't sell it, just leave it here. After awhile, I will sell it for you, if you sign it over to me and wire you the money if you so desire. I want you to think about it first. I am signing over my truck to Jamie. I promised him, I am also paying him for one month's labor on the truck." Melanie nodded, touched that he cared that much to get her passports so they could leave.

"One more thing Melanie. I fell for you during the time I spent here. I love you, even though you are still married, I love you. And maybe someday, you will like me enough to accept that. But for now, there is only one thing that I can do." Spike smiled at her confused look. Of course he loved her. He hated that she was still married, but if he had his way about things, she would come to realize that he wasn't like her husband.

"What's that Spike?" Spike smirked and leaned a little bit closer. Melanie found herself smiling back at him. This wouldn't do. But she didn't care anymore. He kissed her. When he was done, he left without a word, signed the truck over to Jamie, Accepted the title for the car that Melanie signed over to him, and walked out the door with his bags. He put them in the back seat and climbed in.

Ed and Greg didn't say a word, though they could see the beginnings of tears in their friends eyes. "Spike? Are you ready to go home now?" Ed said before pulling out of the driveway. Spike nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Who am I?

Chapter 6

Days passed. Days turned into a month and then two months. Spike was back to work. His cast had come off and he did have to have surgery. He was wearing a brace now, to slowly ease back into using the hand and fingers. He'd had to see Toth to see if his memory was in fact in tact in order to be allowed back into the field. He passed every test that that had given to him. He looked forward to being in the field again.

He missed Jamie and Melanie every day. He had kept his word. He took the car and sold it to someone for twice what he suspected that Melanie would have gotten for it and had the money wired to a bank account in the United States. She had gotten into contact with him to let him know she had recieved it and to thank him. When he had given her the passports, he had also included $50,000 with which to start over. It had helped.

Jamie had called him a couple times. Never giving out the state they were in and Spike didn't ask. He assured Spike that they were doing well and that they both missed him alot. Everytime that Spike had gotten off the phone, he would disappear into the locker and not come out for a long time, unless they had a hot call. Everyone knew that he was hurting and everyone suspected that he was going off alone to cry.

He was only mildly tired of the rest of the team checking up on him constantly. It seemed he hardly had any quiet time to himself after the surgery. Spike tried to not let it get to him too badly. After all, they were concerned about them, and they were his second family. He was so tired of not having the chance to quietly mourn the loss of two great friendships. He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Spike. You want to grab chinese for lunch? Boss says we're patrolling together today. It's time to head out for patrol. How about it?" Sam hadn't bothered him too much. Spike was actually grateful that Greg had paired them up today. Less chance of being pestered every two seconds with someone wanting to know how he was doing. He turned and smiled after grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah Sam. Chinese buffet sounds like a pretty good bet for today's lunch. Are we going to be alone or are the others joining us?" He had hoped for alone. He needed some time everyone from most of the team. Sam picked up on that right away and nodded. Though he was curious, he wouldn't ask. He know that Spike would say something if he wanted to talk. Sam would be patient.

"We shall be alone. We don't get a lot of time to hang one on one, just the two of us so I figured this would be an exclusive lunch today. I hope that is ok with you. I know everyone's been driving you nuts pestering you day and night. Hopefully they will stop soon. They are just concerned about you and hope that you are doing alright, go figure." Spike nodded in appreciation and held his hand out.

"I'm driving. I never get to drive. Just this once please Sam." Sam shook his head and hopped in the drivers seat. Spike flipped him off and got in the passenger side, slamming the door hard, like a child would. He wasn't too disappointed. He knew he couldn't drive because of the medication he was on and the fact that he hadn't been cleared to drive just yet. He was hoping that Sam would forget and let him anyway. He didn't.

While they drove on patrol, Spike thought about the phone calls with Jamie. Shortly after they had gotten settled, Melanie had bought herself a new cell phone and him as well. Jamie had called SRU to speak to him, and he gave him his cell phone number so they could talk without him having to call SRU headquarters everytime. Spike appreciated the thought. They weren't supposed to get too many calls at work.

The only one nosey enough to check on him when he disappeared into the locker room, was Ed. He had gone into the locker room after Spike one night and they ended up sitting there for three hours straight talking about his experiences. He knew Spike was in love with her and knew that he couldn't say anything while she was still married to the mayor. He was the only one who also knew the entire story.

However, unknown to Spike, Ed had started tracking the mayors movements every single day in order to get something with which to nail him so that they could arrest him at some point. He hadn't found much yet, but Ed was a patient and hopeful man. He knew the opportunity would present itself eventually. He just had to wait for it and be ready to move when it finally did present itself.

He and Jamie had set a calling Schedule. They agreed on Tuesday nights because Spike was usually off and would be able to spend the time to really sit and talk. Jamie had missed last weeks call and hadn't texted him since. Spike wasn't too worried. He simply figured that Jamie had finally made friends and was busy having a social life and going to School. That had been one of his biggest concerns.

Melanie had finally broken down and allowed him to not only skip a grade, but to also enroll in a couple college classes as well. So Spike assumed that he was super busy. He abided by his promise, he would not call or text Jamie. No matter how bad the curiousity, he would abide by it. It hadn't been easy. He contented himself with Jamie telling him in the past that his mom had found a cute mansion, for very cheap just down the road from her best friends place.

He had talked about how her husband was a police officer for the Lousiana State police on his way to making detective. He kinda liked him, but still really missed Spike. Melanie had started a new job about a week after they got there and had already recieved a promotion. She worked in an office and was taking online classes to work towards her degree. She had always wanted to be a psychologist. Spike mentally wished her luck.

One day about three months after they had parted ways, Spike and the team came back to the barn after a hot call. It had been a success. No lives lost, the subject had surrendered once he was assured that his grievances would be heard. No bombs were involved. Spike had taken off his gear and was passing the desk where Winnie held court for the shift when she flagged him down.

"Spike? Got someone on the phone for you. A young woman. She says that it's extremely urgent. Says they don't know your cell phone number. You want me to take a message for you?" Spike stopped to think. The only people that he know of that would call the headquarters looking to speak to him, were Melanie and Jamie. He shook his head and motioned for the phone. Winnie handed it over and went back to she was doing.

Spike grabbed the stool next to Winnie and sat down facing away from her. That was the problem with phones that had a cord. No privacy. Winnie couldn't leave the desk. He had hoped that nothing was wrong, that maybe just classes or a lost phone or something accounted for this call. He then remembered what Winnie had said that it was a young woman on the phone looking for him. He tried to think if he knew any young women.

"Hello. This is Spike. May I ask who is calling please?" The voice was vaguely familiar. It took Spike only a moment however to place it. It was Melanie. If she was calling him at the Station, he knew something had to be up. He hoped that it wasn't anything bad. He held up his finger when Ed motioned to him that it was time to work out. Ed motioned five minutes and left. Spike returned his attention to the phone.

"Spike? This is Melanie. I am really very sorry to call you at work, but I didn't know who else to call over there. For obvious reasons, I can't call my ex husband. I need some help and you helped me once before." It sounded like she had covered her mouth and stifled a sob. Spike's instincts went up full fledged. This wasn't a social call. He got out a pen and paper and got ready to write anything down.

"Melanie, what a pleasant surprise. Don't worry about calling me here. I should have given you my cell phone number. You sound really upset right now honey, What's wrong? Are you alright? Is Jamie ok? Talk to me, tell me what's going on." Melanie full on started sobbing and nearly dropped the phone. Someone took the phone from her to explain to Spike while Melanie sobbed in the background.

"Spike? This is Emily, I'm Melanie's best friend. Jamie has gone missing. We've looked everywhere, talked to pretty much everyone he knows. My husband, A police officer here has been out looking for him. We are calling you to inform you in case Jamie should show up in Toronto. We think that he might have hopped on a plane and flown to Canada to confront his Father. Please call us if you find are the numbers you can reach us at."

Spike wrote down the numbers, gave her his email and asked her to please email him a recent photo so he could refresh his memory. He also gave them his cell phone number and promised that if he saw him, or heard anything, he would call them immediately whatever the time. He wished them luck and said he would wait for the email. Emily passed the phone back to Melanie who motioned that she wanted to speak to him again.

"Spike. Thank you. I appreciate you being willing to look for him. I know you mean alot to him, and I know that he will listen to you. If you find him, keep him with you until I can get there to pick him up. Please tell him that I love him and I want him to come home. Call me when you find him please. Oh and be careful, he started seeing a therapist to deal with things and he's gotten pretty, well not violent but very brooding is the only thing that I can think of."

She really sounded like she was trying to hold herself together once more and Spike closed his eyes to ward off the tears. He promised he would find him if he came to Canada and hung up. He quickly checked his email and found the email, after he sent it to the printer, he emailed back, thanked them for the picture and said that he would be in touch if he came up with anything.

He printed off the picture in his email and gathered everyone together for a closed meeting. Greg had Winnie put team two on standby and took his seat. When everyone was seated, Spike passed the picture around. Once everyone had seen it, he started talking. He explained how this kid and his mother had helped him when he'd had his accident. The he explained exactly who Jamie's father was and what he had done.

They agreed to keep their eyes open and report to Spike if they saw him. They also agreed that if they saw him they would take him into custody and bring him to Spike. The different pairs decided to check known teenager hangouts and see if they could spot him. Spike was very upset. He knew that Jamie was having difficulty dealing with the abuse, but he never thought that he would run.

They sat around the table talking for a few more minutes before being toned out for a hot call. Before they left Spike left a copy of the picture with Winnie and told her that if the kid came by looking for him to keep him here at all costs. She nodded and Spike ran to the truck. Enroute to the call, they discussed the subject and were assigned their various tasks. Spike would remain in the truck gathering intel.

A couple hours later, The team returned to headquarters with heavy hearts. There were two subjects, one was willing to talk, but the other one wasn't. They saved the hostage, but The subject that didn't want to talk tried to take out one of the officers. Sam had to take the shot. He would be meeting them at headquarters after the inquest. They filed into the meeting room and sat around waiting for Sam. When he got there, they would debrief.

After an hour of debriefing, Winnie buzzed the room. Unless there was another hot call, the dispatchers never buzzed the room during the debriefing. They were mostly done anyway so no one really minded. Winnie informed them that she had ordered Chinese takeout for them and that it was here and that she would stepping away from the desk for just a moment. Greg was sure there was someone already at the desk to cover her.

They had grabbed the food, gave Winnie hers and had settled around the table to eat. After a few minutes, Wordy left to get more napkins after using the bathroom. When he came back, however, he wasn't alone. He cleared his throat and waited for people to look up. When they did he gestured to the person next to him, who was looking around the room apprehensively clutching a bag.

"Spike. It would appear that you have yourself a visitor." When he said that, Spike stood up and raised an eyebrow at him. The visitor tried to back out of the room, when Wordy grabbed his arm in a tight grip preventing him from leaving. That was when his hat came off and Spike recognized his visitor when he looked up to meet his gaze. Spike was happy to see him and hoped that he was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. I hope that you are all enjoying the story and I would love to see some new reviews. Tell me what you like and dislike. I want to know what, my loyal readers are thinking about the story. With that said, this will be the last update for a few days. Make me post sooner-Leave me reviews. Thank you!

Who am I?

Chapter 7

Spike sighed. He had hoped that Jamie wouldn't try to run from him. He knew that he had to be terrified. Slowly, Jamie tried to inch over to the couch in the room. Wordy allowed him and stood close enough to grab him if he tried to bolt. This wasn't like Jamie. He was usually happy and freely moved about. Right now, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked too many times and just accepted his fate.

"Everyone. Meet the elusive Jamie. Jamie. This is the rest of team One. We've been looking for you Jamie. Before I introduce you to the team, do you have any idea how much trouble your butt is in right now? I'm calling your mother." Spike pulled out his phone about to dial when Jamie looked right at him. His bottom lip trembled and for a moment Spike was torn over whether to call or not. He mentally calculated the time difference.

It was late, maybe middle of the night there. Although he doubted that Melanie was sleeping at all he decided that he'd call them in the morning. That would give him time to get some answers from Jamie. He took a visual inventory. He looked like he hadn't eaten for days. He also looked sick and haunted. He moved his left arm awkwardly. Spike would ask about that in a moment. He continued to look at Jamie.

"Please don't call her right now Spike. Please." Jamie bit his lip and ground his sneaker into the tile floor. Wordy could tell that he wasn't feeling well and slid the trashcan over just in case. Jamie didn't look up at any of them. Spike wanted to have compassion on him. He gestured to the table. Jamie didn't acknowledge him, Wordy nudged him and got the same non response. Spike got a little frustrated.

"Jamie. Look at me. When was the last time you had something to eat? You look as though it's been awhile. I could always call your mom and ask." Jamie shook his head and moved to the table. The others watched him. He moved stiffly. Greg held out his hand for him to join them at the table and Jamie froze. Everyone saw it, saw his face pale. Spike gently took his arm and pulled him into the chair.

"Jamie. Talk to me please. I told you that you could always talk to me. No matter what. When did you get into the country anyway? We have some Chinese here if you would like some, or I can get you a pizza." Jamie nodded and settled in the chair. He was comfortable, and felt safe again. He felt really bad that he just packed a bag and left home without bothering to tell his mother but he had to leave.

"It's been awhile since I ate last. I'm not hungry right now. I got in about two hours ago. I took a bus. I got off of the bus and I got jumped. The guy took my wallet, the watch I had on, he also- Anyway, I think I passed out when he dislocated my shoulder. I don't know." Jamie sighed deeply and yawned. Spike nodded and scooted closer. He reached for Jamie's jacket, when Jamie jerked away.

"No. I don't want you to touch me. I mean it." Spike backed off a little bit and looked at him. He seemed different now, hostile, angry. Spike knew that he had to be in pain. He tried again, slowly reaching his hand out. Stopping when Jamie looked at him with suspicion. Sam, thinking quickly. leaned forward trying to ease the situation. Spike looked at him gratefully. Sam was completely focused on Jamie.

"Jamie is it? I'm Sam Braddock. Pleased to finally meet you. Spike has spoken alot about you and your mom. Welcome back to the country. Here have a little bit of chicken. You don't have to eat much, but I would appreciate it if you would at least take a small bite. Can I please look at your shoulder? It must hurt an awful lot." Jamie turned to study Sam. He seemed sincere. Jamie really hated to hurt Spike, He could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Spike. I don't like people touching me very much these days. Forgive me please?" Spike smiled and nodded at him. He understood. Jamie attempted to wriggle out of his coat, stopping when Spike took hold of the zipper. He knew what was going through Jamie's mind right then. He was afraid of being raped again. He unzipped the coat quickly and sat back where Jamie could see his hands.

"Hi everyone. I'm very sorry to drop in like this. I thought that since I was in the neighborhood, I would drop by and see Spike if he was working. I hope I'm not getting him in any trouble. Yes Sam, you may look at my shoulder." Sam nodded and rounded the table, he knelt in front of Jamie and talked to him quietly while he helped him out of his coat. He could see the shoulder joint was pretty swollen and he was in a great deal of pain.

He gently palpated it, earning a cry from Jamie. He softly continued to speak to Jamie, letting his words form a calming cadance like a waterfall. He looked up at Jamie. He was going to have to go to the hospital and have it put back in place. Jamie was scared enough as it was. He looked at Spike. He knew Spike would do anything for this kid and they weren't even related. He sat back on his heels and spoke to Jamie.

"Well. It's pretty dislocated. You're going to have to go to the hospital and have it put back in place. Spike and I can take you. Our shift is almost over. Is this ok with you?" The others looked at each other in amazement. Sam was giving him a choice? They figured that Jamie would bolt as soon as he got the chance. Jamie was barely holding together. Spike handed him a peice of chicken.

"Eat this please. You will do a little better with the pain. We don't have to talk now, but soon I'd like to." Jamie took it and nibbled. Spike was happy. At least he was eating. He didn't answer Sam right away. He didn't want to go to the hospital. He was a minor, they would immediately call his mother. He wanted to stay with Spike for awhile. He scuffed his foot on the floor again, Spike was starting to get a little concerned.

"I don't want to go to the hospital. And I'm not going." I just want to be on my way and let you guys get back to whatever you are doing." He stood up and was about to pick up his bag when Wordy told him to sit down and put his hand on his good shoulder to keep him there. Jamie tried to shrug him off with no luck. Spike looked at him. Something was very wrong. They needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Jamie. What is with this attitude? You never had an attitude with me before. Is it school stress? Are you having an issue with your mom? Did your father find you guys? Come on, talk to us, we can and will help you." Jamie jerked like a whip had struck him hard when Spike asked about his dad. Spike had a sneaking suspicion of what had happened and he decided to poke a little bit to see what he found out.

"Jamie, You called your father didn't you?" It was only a sentence. Not meant to dig into anything. He hit paydirt. Jamie started crying in earnest, he fell off of the chair and hunched over the garbage can that Wordy placed next to him. He didn't throw up, he just cried like a little child. Spike knelt down beside him and rubbed his back. Jamie tried to fight him off and Spike just held on tighter.

"I didn't mean to. I just- It's been months since I saw him. Had to know- know if he'd changed. I missed him and just wanted-" Jamie leaned over the garbage can and threw up while crying. Spike and Sam rubbed his back gently while Jules grabbed him some water. Wordy left the room and came back with some sweats which he tossed to Spike. Spike nodded his thanks and didn't say anything. He could smell the urine.

"Jamie, Sshh. Sshh, We will talk later. Let's get your shoulder checked out ok? Then I am taking you home to My parents house, where my mother will fuss over you and feed you exorbitant amounts of food because she will think that you need fattening up. We will talk some more after you have gotten some sleep ok?" Jamie nodded and slumped against Sam, passed out. Ed, who had left the room and grabbed Spike's bag, tossed it to him and Sam's bag as well.

They nodded their thanks to him. Spike was worried what had possessed Jamie to come back. He had heard of people who were abuse victims going back to their abusers because they literally could not function without them around. He hoped that this was not the case. He wanted Jamie free and clear of that bastard. Not spending the rest of his life being raped repeatedly. He would not stand for it.

"You guys are off shift now. Spike, Sam take Jamie here to get his shoulder fixed. Spike what are you going to do with him while you are working tomorrow? None of us want him to be alone all day and I have a feeling that he would try to give your mother the slip."Greg asked while Sam cleaned Jamie's mouth off a little bit. Spike nodded. He had been worried about the very same thing. He looked at Greg.

"I thought he could ride along for the day. I'm calling his mother in the morning and she will probably be here a few hours after that. Doubtful that he will even be here a whole 24 hours. Would that be ok?" Greg nodded. Sam and Ed had already picked Jamie up and took him to Spike's truck. Spike nodded, and rushed out the door promising that he would take full responsibility for Jamie The next day.

After they had gotten to the hospital, Spike went into the emergency bay with Jamie citing guardianship while Sam sat down in the waiting room. Sam was reading a magazine when he heard a very loud, horrific scream peirce the air. The other people looked up scared and Sam smiled at them. He tried to remain impassive but the second time the scream came, he was on his feet.

He apologized to the other people in the waiting room citing a dislocated shoulder and went to the reception desk. No one was there at the desk so he just went back and followed the agonized, strangled cries. Spike came out with his face covered. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. Sam hugged him close and then pushed him away slightly while looking at him.

"What the hell is going on in there? Spike? Spike answer me please." Spike wiped his eyes. He was hurting so badly for Jamie. He motioned a little bit away from the curtain and then spoke quietly so no one would overhear them and spread rumors. Sam followed glancing around to make sure that no one was around or listening. No one needed to hear what they were going to discuss.

"They put the shoulder back and wrapped it. They are going to release him in a little bit. They have to do a rape kit. Jamie was telling me fragmented details of when he was mugged. Before the guy dislocated his shoulder, he raped him. Rather brutally if what he said was any indication. I don't know how Jamie managed to walk from the bus stop. I can't stay in there for it. It brings back way too many memories." Sam nodded.

"I will go in there. Jamie needs support and someone that he isn't as close to. He looks at you like another father, I think it hurts him more to have you in there and see him as weak. Go fill out the paperwork, and I will go in." Spike nodded and left. Sam took a very deep breath and announced himself at the curtain. When bidden to enter he did. The sight that greeted him was horrible and heart wrenching.

Jamie sat there, his shoulder wrapped and hunched over, sniffling. The sweats that Wordy had given them were soaked once more with urine. Apparently, this was a sign of stress related to abuse. The Doctor was trying to coax him into laying down with very little luck. Sam could see where the guy was going wrong and, came in and walked right up to the table. He didnt want to scare Jamie, but he knew that he would regardless.

"Jamie. Hey there. Spike had to go outside and sign some paperwork in order for you to be released into his custody when you are done. Doctor can you give us a couple minutes please. Now." The doctor walked out to get the necessary items for the exam and Sam sat down on the bed next to Jamie. He held his hand out for Jamie to take and slowly the sobbing stopped. Jamie finally looked up at him.

"I don't want to be touched there right now. It hurts, and I already wet my pants twice. I can smell it and it's uncomfortable. Sam don't let him touch me there please." Jamie struggled to breathe and Sam gave him a paper bag to breathe into. After a few minutes, Jamie's breathing slowed down just a little bit, but Sam was satisfied. Jamie lay down on the bed and relaxed a little bit. Sam smiled at him.

"Jamie. Are you going to want to press charges against the guy who assaulted you? Because if so, We could also get him for rape, but you would have to have a rape kit done. I understand your reluctance and your terror. I was where you are right now about a year ago. I was assaulted by a couple guys while working undercover. I know the shame that you feel and I know how it feels. I lost control of my bathroom habits six times during the exam."

Jamie looked at him and struggled to sit up. He didn't want to be touched. But if Sam could do it, admit to it, and what happened, Maybe there was a chance that he could do the same thing. Maybe Sam could answer some of his questions. Sam helped him sit up and looked at him. Jamie seemed a little more relaxed. He hoped that he had helped a little instead of scaring Jaime. Jamie looked at him.

"Will you stay with me Sam? Please?" Sam nodded and Jamie nodded, said that he was ready and lay back. Sam went to get the doctor and came back and took Jamie's hand. He smoothed Jamie's hair back a little and told him anytime that he needed to He could scream. Jamie nodded and closed his eyes tightly. Sam nodded at the doctor to begin. Suddenly, Jamie's entire body relaxed. He had passed out.

The doctor quickly performed the exam and got what he needed. When he was done, he told Sam that once he had woken up, he needed to speak to him, and to let him know when he woke. Sam settled in to wait for Jamie to wake u. He texted Spike to come back and filled him in on all that had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Who am I?

Chapter 8

The next morning, At 8am, Spike called Melanie and told her that he had found Jamie. She was estatic and said that she would be there within 24 hours to get him. Spike managed to hold her off a little and explained that Jamie wanted to stay with him for a few days. She was hesitant at first, But after speaking to Jamie on the phone, she consented. Spike had told her that Jamie had dislocated his shoulder, but not about the sexual assault.

Spike figured that it was up to Jamie whether or not to tell his mother that he was assaulted the night before. Jamie had seemed to connect with Sam on a level that Spike didn't seem to understand. Not that he was upset with this development. Not by any means. The doctor had wanted to keep Jamie overnight and tried to contact the police. After he had woken up, Jamie had put on the clean clothes and walked out of the hospital.

Melanie said that Jamie could stay up there with Spike for 2 weeks and then she would come up to see him. She was ok with it after speaking to them both. She had offered to send Spike some money for taking care of Jamie, but Spike shot that down fast. She and Jamie had been around only each other for a long time, so maybe all he needed was a break and some male attention. She had her interests and her job, and Jamie was entitled to the same. She knew that he wasn't completely happy with having to leave Spike.

That in mind, and at peace knowing that Jamie was safe and being looked after, she hung up with them and started to clean the kitchen after letting Emily and her husband know that Jamie was in Canada with Spike and safe. While she cleaned, she said a small, simple prayer that they wouldn't cross paths with Jamie's father. As far as she knew, he still thought that they were backpacking somewhere in Europe. She could have contacted someone in the company but thought better of it.

After Spike hung up the phone, He turned to Jamie, who was sitting at his parents table trying to make a dent in the pancakes that his mother kept heaping on his plate. It made him smile at the honest attempt he was making. When she gave him some peanut butter toast, he backed away quickly. At her confused look, he stated that he was extremely allergic to Peanuts. Understanding dawned and she fixed him 2 peices of Jelly toast. Spike ate the peanut butter toast instead.

Spike wasn't too sure what to do with Jamie for 2 weeks. He wanted him to stay with him for the time but at the same time, He didn't want his mother to think that she was going to be stuck with him for the whole time. He picked up his phone on a sudden hit of inspiration and called Greg and explained his dilemma. After a few minutes of talking, He had permission to bring Jamie along if he wanted to come and something for him to do.

"Well Jamie. I have to work today, and I asked Greg if you could come along for the day. What do you say to that?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically. He really wanted to see what Spike did all day. He put his dishes in the sink and excused himself to get dressed. Spike yelled after him to be sure to pack a change of clothes and a set of workout clothes. Jamie waved over his shoulder to show that he'd heard Spike and then shut his door.

After a few minutes, Jamie leaned his head out the door and motioned to Spike. Spike had a good idea of what he wanted and walked down the hall. Jamie had that whipped puppy expression on his face again. Spike felt the faint scent of urine in the air and motioned into the room. After closing the door, Jamie sank against the door and hugged his knees to his chest. Spike squatted near him but not touching him. He learned quickly that Jamie didn't want touched.

"Why can't I stop pissing my pants Spike? It's embarressing." Spike didn't anything at first. He knew Jamie needed him there, not necessarily saying anything. Jamie sniffled and stood up with Spike's help. He turned his finger around silently telling Spike to turn around so he could get his pants off. Spike turned and plugged his ears comically, drawing a laugh from Jamie. After a couple minutes, Spike felt rather than heard the thump. He turned.

Jamie had been trying to hurry with taking his pants off and change, and had fallen on his butt. His pants were twisted around his ankles and he was trying to kick them off and at the same time preserve his modesty. It was actually funny, but Spike didn't laugh. He picked up the blanket from the floor and dropped it in Jamies lap and gave him a moment to cover up, before removing the soiled clothes quickly and setting them aside.

He put a pair of boxers and a clean pair of jeans on Jamie and left him to finish getting dressed. He ran the clothes to the laundry room and threw them in immediately and let his mother know that they were in there washing and why he couldn't wait for extra clothes. His mother was very sympathetic to Jamie's situation and said she would finish them up and have them for him when they returned later. She would also put a fresh set of sheets on the bed and a spare set for him should he need them.

When he came back, Jamie had somehow pulled his clothes up and was trying to button the jeans. Spike buttoned them for him and picked up the bag with a couple extra set of pants and underwear and put them in his truck. Jamie got in and busied himself with putting his seatbelt on. He had his arm in a sling to give it time to heal, so some things were difficult. The weather had warmed up and Jamie had put a hoodie on instead of his coat.

It was more comfortable then his coat. And he detested wearing his coat at times. He prefered to have some kind of room to move around in. He was also trying to spread his wings so to speak and wanted to try the grunge look. While they drove, Spike answered a few questions for Jamie. Like what the mornings were like. Was there anything he hated about the job? What did he like the most, Would he get to see Babycakes today? When could they go get him some more clean clothes?

Spike promised him that they would go the next day as he worked the nightshift. He had the daytime off and was going to go to the store anyway. He told Jamie to make a list up of what he needed and he would try to get everything he needed. That kept Jamie quiet for just a few minutes, before he had more questions for Spike. This time about bombs and how to diffuse them. Which was one of Spike's favorite topics, and dicussions about bomb making filled the time until Spike pulled into the station.

When they got to the station, Spike sent Jamie to sit with Winnie while he got dressed quickly. By the time that he came back to the desk, Winnie had Jamie working to sort some papers, and printing some things off. She winked at Spike, and he smiled, satisfied that Jamie was taken care of for a short while, and he left to find Greg to ask a few questions. He found Greg in the weight room working out alone. Spike needed concrete answers, and knew that Greg would give them.

"Boss? Hey Boss! Jamie is working at the front desk with Winnie. Can he come on patrol with us? I will be responsible for him. He really wants to see what we do on a daily basis. I have him for 2 weeks. I thought I could also show him a little bit of the bomb stuff I work with." Greg stopped for a moment to think. It wasn't often that they had guests in the barn. Or out in the field with them. It would take some getting used to. But on the other hand, it would be good public relations. He smiled.

"Sure thing. Make sure he knows what he is allowed and what he is not allowed to do, If we get a call, he has to stay in the truck. That is non negotiable. You know that. But, yeah, if he wants to tag along he can, call and get the necessary clearances for him. He can even sit in on the briefing." Spike was out the door before Greg even finished speaking. He smiled and thought to himself that Spike would make a wonderful father someday.

After the briefing, Jamie was excited to learn that he was allowed to go out patrolling with Spike. Greg paired everyone up for patrol. He paired Jules with Spike and Jamie. He asked if he could spend a little time with everyone instead of staying with Just Spike. Jamie was kind of leery of Jules at first but quickly warmed up to her. She was a very nice girl and willingly answered all of his questions. After a little patroling, They stopped off for Chinese food at Jamie's request.

The rest of the team stopped at different locations to eat, agreeing to come back to the barn in an hour and a half barring any hot calls for some hand to hand combat and skills training. They tried to do that at least every other day, if not every day. Greg promised Jamie that they would teach him a little. Not much because of his shoulder, but some to use to get by and defend himself. Jamie was thrilled. He'd always excelled at sports and that was one area his father definitely indulged him.

"Spike? How long do you reckon I'd have to be a cop before I could join SRU? Can I just request SRU straight out of the academy?" Spike smiled at Jules who smirked back. They both knew how hard it was to join SRU. How competitve and cut throat the process was. Jules especially had to jump through some pretty serious, tough hoops being one of the first female officers to join SRU. She closed her eyes as some of those memories came up.

Spike patted her shoulder in sympathy and she nodded and smiled in thanks to him. Jamie was staring out the window quietly, having expended his questions for the time being. This gave Spike a moment to reflect on the things that had happened. He felt fortunate that Jamie and Melanie were there for him when he'd had amnesia. He still wanted to help them, and that reminded him that he needed to talk to Jamie about his father.

"So Jamie, Do you think a little later, we could talk a little bit about your dad? We actually need a little bit of information. I was thinking we could discuss it over pancakes after work. I know Ed and Greg noth wanted to talk to you about it. How's that sound to you? Jamie? Yoo Hoo. Jamie?"He turned in his seat to find Jamie fast asleep in the seat, his injured shoulder, tucked gently to his chest. He smiled at the picture and just drove back to the Barn.

When they got there, Jamie was still sleeping, so Spike left him in the truck and they went to get ready for some drills. After a few minutes, Jamie wandered in with his phone glued to his ear. He looked at Spike and rolled his eyes. Spike laughed and turned back to Ed, his sparring partner. Jamie sat down against the wall and listened to the person on the other end ramble on. He opened his bag and managed to shake out his pencils and a sketchbook.

Peices of Jamies conversation caught Spike's attention."Yes. I know 3 appointments. Out of town suddenly. No. Don't know. Why? That's actually none of your business. Whatever. Seriously? Oppositional Defiance Disorder? You make me sound nuts. I'm not. Fine." Jamie hung up and dropped his phone into his bag and ignored it when it rang. Spike looked over briefly, concerned but Greg waved him off. He would see if Jamie would speak to him.

"Hey Jamie. What do you think of this so far? Still think you want to be a police officer and try to keep the peace?" Jamie nodded warily, a little unsure of Greg's motive as he squatted next to him. He sat a little straighter. Greg slouched so Jamie relaxed. Greg glanced at the sketchbook that was laying open. He gestured to it, silently asking if he could pick it up. Jamie shook his hand and clutched it to his chest. Greg nodded and looked across the room where Eddie had Spike in a loose chokehold.

"I like being able to come here and see what you guys, and lady, do. I have seen alot of the awesome, yet none of the lows. I doubt I will though. I kinda want to see how you handle calls, but yet I don't know if that's a good for my age." Greg nodded. The others had come around and sat silently, listening in. Spike didn't want Jamie to experience that stuff. It was hard for him to take at times, and he was a vet on the force. He was pulled from his musings when Greg started speaking.

"It's hard alot of the time. Especially when you have a subject that is bent on either dying or killing someone else. It's never easy for the one who has to take the shot. I think that this has to be one of the most draining jobs I can think of at the moment. Well draining in unique ways to each of us. The no lives lost calls are the better ones. Sometimes we are one call for HOURS. It seems like mere minutes but it actually was hours. I'm not sure if you would be able to handle the hard calls."

Jamie sat there thinking. He felt he was old enough to experience things. He was tired of people telling him he was still young. He felt older than most of the people in the room at the moment. He felt he'd had to grow up too quickly, to protect himself from his father and protect his mom from him as well. He wanted to return to childhood sometimes because he still missed things that he never got to do. He was pulled from his thoughts by the Siren ripping through the building.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL! HOT CALL! BOMB THREAT AT BRIDGESTONE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. EMS IS STANDING BY. POLICE HAVE STARTED EVACUATION. Reports of several children trapped. More information on the fly. Everyone stood up as one like a well oiled machine. Spike grabbed the manual that he'd been leafing through earlier in the day. Jamie picked up his bag and scrambled into the seat beside Sam.


End file.
